Follow All The Rules
by LaneeKaiLovesTheHitachiinTwins
Summary: There are eleven rules to dating.Hikaru follows the rules to keep Kaoru because being away from him even for a few minutes is a hellish nightmare. Hikaru loves Kaoru and is planning on dating his twin while following every single rule. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! FIRST FIC AND I HAD HELP! THANK YOU Kit Of Love and Yaoi. rated M for SEX BETWEEN GUY TWINS! TWINCEST!
1. Start a Relationship

**Chapter One:**

_The pumpkin is going to crash soon. Hikaru is enjoying more and more of Haruhi's attention then he does mine. Our world has expanded. It has grown but I am finding myself growing a greater feeling of jealousy towards the people that we are letting in._

* * *

_**Hikaru POV**_

Something is very wrong, I was walking next to Haruhi and we were talking and laughing, but something is strangely not right. I am missing something. Wait, where is Kaoru?! I come to a full stop and turn to see him behind me, his hand that had been gently placed on my shoulder fold in on itself. After last night I get all jumpy when he is not near me or directly by my side.

_-I noticed it last night; it was a nightmare that caused me to wake, panting and sweating. I wrapped my arms around him and his warmth comforted me back to sleep_.- He is my world, and Haruhi is just some girl that finally came along that could tell us apart. I can talk to her about Kaoru; it is fun to talk to someone about My Kaoru. She listens to what I say. Last night and this morning was a nightmare. -He_was not next to me this morning when I woke up, I nearly jumped out of the bed when the bathroom door opened and he walked out, steam following his body. It was very sexy. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, "Do not leave me Kaoru. I need you." I ended up crying in his arms; him petting me and comforting me with his flowing, silky smooth voice. After that, I drug him into the bathroom for my shower and he didn't even put up a fight. _I have kept him within an arm's length of my reach all day.-

I turned around and saw My Kaoru standing there with the hand that was on my shoulder fold in on itself, he held it close to his own chest. That same hand that should be in my hand. I took his hand into mine, where it should be. I smile at him and thought about the rules that we had made, the eleven rules. The eleven rules to dating someone that should always be followed.

* * *

_**1- Start a relationship**_

_**2-Claim what's "yours"**_

_**3-"protect" them with your life (in other words: MINE, NO TOUCHY!)**_

_**4-Share your Chocolate Kisses**_

_**5- Be affectionate (Even if it kills your pride)**_

_**6- Tell the truth...especially if you were an ass...**_

_**7- Be romantic...and shit like that.**_

_**8-NEVER cheat. E.V.E.R!**_

_**9- No matter how mad you get, do not hit your boyfriend**_

_**10- Do something nice every now and then. (Make it a surprise)**_

_**11- Tell him that you LOVE him.**_

* * *

I love to think about us, always being together, only us. ME, HIM, ME, HIM, ME, HIM. We, always together, just us and no one else. I smirk and it was not until Kaoru starts to snap his fingers of his other hand to pull me out of my thoughts. He answers my smirk with, "let's get to class." I walk us to our classroom, our hands entwined. I think it's about time to start rule one, but how do I put this into play, Start a Relationship.

I look over a Kaoru, sitting on the other side of Haruhi; he has never felt so far away before. I watch him the whole time, tapping his pencil withe the pumpkin cap, the one that I gave him against his chin. I smile at that. I love the things he does, even the little things he does. At that moment I realized how to start rule one. I always got my greatest ideas while I watch him. I smile as I start to plan out everything; I need to get his favorite chocolate and flowers. _This better work, _I think to myself.

The minute lunch started I pulled out my cell phone and order what I need before I run off to follow Kaoru, entwining our hands as soon as I was within reach of his long, silky smooth fingers. I kept them entangled throughout the whole entire lunch time I even fed him. Our fans were not complaining at all, those fan girls are easy to please. I gave him a kiss on either the forehead or cheek after everytime he swallowed. I smiled every time I pulled away from him, his face dusted lightly with a pink blush that only he could pull off. Yet another thing that I love about him.

When lunch was over I walked us back to class, our fingers still entwined. I looked behind us to see Haruhi following behind us quietly.

When it was time for Host Club, I ran to the front of the school, got what I needed, and ran back to the room. I stashed the gifts in a hiding spot in Kaoru and I's dressing room. I walked out, smiling at everyone and going to stand beside the only one that matters to me: My Twin, My Love, and My Kaoru.

_**Kaoru POV**_

I have noticed that something is wrong with my twin, Hikaru. Something is not right, he has held my hand every time he can, not that I mind. I look down at our hands before the doors open for the start of the club. Our hands are entwined like they should be, or it seems that way to me at least.

I move our hands so that they are seen when the doors open. I also move closer to Hikari so that our chests and legs touch. With all our greetings finished, we move to our spaces. Hikaru leads me with our fingers entangled, when I squeeze his hand, he squeezes back, I love that. I giggle when he swings me up into his arms and held me close to his chest, my head at his heart. I lay my head to his chest and listen to the steady beat of his loving heart. I felt like it only beats for me.

He sat down with me in his arms and we play our act that I wish was not an act anymore. I would giggle and blush every time he started to nibble at my neck and I gently push him away, "No Hikaru, Not here." I move from his lap. He stands and says, "Yes. Here would be perfect." He leaves me alone with the girls and I honestly tear up. "Why did he leave me?" I ask the girls. "Did I do something wrong?" They try to comfort me saying things like, "you did nothing wrong." "It's not you, Kaoru." and "Maybe he had to do something or get something."

I concentrate on believing that they are right. Hikari comes back into the room holding two dozen White Carnations and two bags of my favorite Hershey's Chocolate Kisses: Cookies and Cream. He makes me stand up and hands me the flowers, "Kaoru, my twin and my love. Would you stop this act we play and make it real with me?" Placing his hand on my cheek he says, "Let's start a relationship." I blink and thinking back to our rules that we made, rule one. The rules that I had hoped would used just for us and now it was coming true. My wish.

I place the flowers on the table and jump into his arms, kissing him on the lips quickly, "yes, Hikaru, YES!" he spins me around and we sat back down. I again am sitting in his lap. My arms wrapped around his neck, his around my waist. I lean my lips close to his ear and whisper, "this is real, right?" he puts his lips to my ear and nibbles the lobe, then whispers back to me, "of course." he then unwraps a chocolate kiss and feeds it to me, then silently placing a quick kiss on my lips.

I hope we get to do all of the rules. Every single rule. Always and only for Us. Me and Him: My Twin and My Love.

* * *

LIKE, FOLLOW, REVIEW! NO FLAMES...BE NICE...FIRST FIC AND I HAD HELP! THANK YOU Kit Of Love and Yaoi\... 3 DON'T SAY A WORD ABOUT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND SHIT LIKE THAT OR YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH SOMEWHERE DEEP IN A HOLE... REMEMBER, I HAVE A DEATH SCYTHE AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT. THIS IS A VAMPIRE YOU ARE SPEAKING TOO. Next chapter will come soon, Promise. Maybe I won't keep you waiting too long. If I feel like typing all of this.


	2. Claim What's Yours

so it's 2:55 am in wonderful Whistler, Canada and I can't sleep so I decided to write the second chapter of the wonderful story that has been a real bitch to me because of my computer crashing and me losing the first edited copy of it and me having to edit it again and send it to Kit of love and Yaoi and she edited it once more and then I changed the name and now I can't sleep and my wonderful grand-mère has turned off the TV along with the Wii so I cannot watch anime and it is kind of pissing me off. *mumbles* stupide esprit agité...anyways, since I can't sleep here is chapter two! WARNING CONTAINS A YAOI LEMON! GOTTA LOVE 'EM! JUST TO BE CLEAR I DID WARN YOU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ THIS FUCKING FANFICTION! AND NO FLAMES! THERE IS CURSING!

This is our Disclaimer: Kit of Love and Yaoi (and) LaneeKai4 do not own the anime, characters and BUT YOU CAN NOT STEAL ALL TTE STUFF THAT WE PUT IN THIS STORY OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BURY YOU ALIVE!

* * *

_The pumpkin wobbled unstably but it still hasn't crashed. Hikaru has finally asked me out so now I don't know what is to come. Maybe our little world will be saved after all. Maybe I can let everyone stay but it will still be mine and Hika's world._

* * *

_**Kaoru POV:**_

So, Hikaru and I have been going out for close to a month now and people still gasp in awe as we walk hand in hand down the halls of our school. We don't mind and the Fan girls go crazy over the once Forbidden Brotherly Love that has now become a thing, and since it is no longer an act I seem to blush a darker red at everything that my one and only does, especially around the girls and the other Hosts of the Host Club. Haruhi seems a bit jealous but she can get over it. He was mine first and he will always be mine no matter what. Nothing could rip up the love that I felt for him every morning that I awake to see his smiling face or when my eyes slowly close to his sleepy smile every night and the dreams of him that rack my brain and make me blush at even the thought of what they are about. _**(Just as our little secret, the dreams are quite dirty and give me a hard-on just thinking about it.) **_

But of course I can't tell Hikaru this because I'm embarrassed so in the middle of the night, I wiggle from his death grip hug and relieve myself as quickly and quietly as possible. Some nights it's hard to stay quiet but I do my best. I'm really quite scared on how Rule Number Two: Claim what's "Yours" is going to play out. I am really curious to see what Hikaru has planned.

The sound of snapping fingers in my face pulls my from the thoughts of having sex with Hikaru. I blink and release that it is he pulling me from my fantasies and I blush a deep crimson red. He smiles at me and asks innocently, "What you thinking about, Love?" I blush a deeper red (if that's possible.) I stutter, shaking my head a little too quickly, "n-nothing re-really." he smiles at me and plants a deep kiss on my lips and naturally I melt into it like I do every time. I was thankful that it was a stormy Saturday. First of all we had no school which I was thankful for because of a nerve-racking dream that I had last night, and second because I could kiss Hikaru whenever I wanted to when we were home and I didn't have to have a reason.

Our kiss had deepened further and his tongue dominated my mouth, and I moaned into the kiss. I felt myself getting hard but there was nothing that I could do about it right now, but I still didn't want Hikaru to find out. About that too was unavoidable seeing as how he had his arms wrapped around me and had pushed me onto my back and I lay on our super huge and comfortable bed, Hikaru on top of me, making out with me.

_**Hikaru POV:**_

I kissed Kaoru passionately, searching the warm, wet cavern that was his mouth. A deep moan escaped his chest and I felt his growing reaction against me leg. I deepen the kiss and run my hands down his sides then up under his shirt, my hand making contact with fire hot skin. He squirmed under my touch and moaned again. I sat up and noticed our current positions: me straddling him, his innocent blushing face looking up at me as he panted trying to catch his breath. He looked so...submissive...it was totally hot and I wanted him to be mine then but I didn't want him to not want it or not be ready for it so I settled for no, and went on kissing and touching. I leaned back down and kissed him, biting his bottom lip. He let out a whimper that I silenced by pushing my tongue back into the warm wet cavern, exploring every inch of it. I enjoyed the moans that escaped my younger twin. It made him seem more submissive.

His erection was now rock hard and I knew he needed a release because so did I. I slid his shirt off with ease and then my own shirt, tossing them to an unknown place on the floor. I then trail kisses down his neck, to his shoulder, and then to his chest. I lick the middle of his chest which earns a shiver. I slid my tongue over to a nipple and suck lightly on it, his lets out a squeak of surprise and I released it with a light popping sound, leaving it pert and pink. I licked all the way down his stomach and back up to his neck. He shivers with pleasure. I look at his face; he was blushing and panting, his eyes half closed and glazed over with lust, he was panting softly. I knew that mine half the same amount, if not more so it surprised me when my younger twin whispered and panted out, "H-Hika...pl-please, just f-fuck me al-already..." I smiled down in a half loving, half evil way, I chuckle, "You've got quite a dirty mouth, don't you Kaoru?" I run a single finger across his chest and over his nipples playfully. He squirms and whimpers, "H-Hika, pl-please!" My erection throbbed painfully so I know his must really need attention, so I decided to help him out.

I lifted myself from the bed and place my fingers at the edge of his pajama pants. He looks at me with the cutest damn uke face I'd ever seen in my life. I slowly begin to slid his pants down and soon they are off and he's completely naked. I hum in delight, "No underwear, hah~?" he growls in displeasure, "Hika. Please jussst F-fuck me n-now." I slid my pajama pants off; I also wore no boxers to bed last night. I slowly climb from the foot of the bed, over Kaoru, leaving the shadow of my breath all over his body until I reached his lips.

_**Kaoru POV:**_

My hard on really throbbed and hurt from the lack of attention but I was too embarrassed to give it the attention that I know how to from many nights in the bathroom. Many nights of soft moans and muffled screams. I look at my brother, he teases me when he can plainly see that I need attention, but he keeps teasing and I have asked him twice to just straight up fuck me so I don't see the problem. He has my permission so what the hell his he waiting for. And I must have voiced this without knowing because Hikaru chuckles darkly above me and shoves his lips to mine and shoves his tongue into my mouth suddenly but I didn't mind, I just melt into the kiss. I kiss back and trust my hips upwards; trying to tell him and his response was to roll his hip roughly against mine. A loud moan escapes my lips and I have to break to kiss to let it out, "Hikaru~"

_**Hikaru POV:**_

He moaned out my name loudly and I just couldn't help myself, I had to fuck him. I go down and put his entire length in my mouth, it throbbed at the welcome warmth. I hummed around it and Kaoru moans loudly again. I start to suck him off. He entangles his fingers roughly him my hair and moans, "ah~ Hika~ oh God~" I remove my mouth and he whimpers at the loss. I smile and shove three of my fingers to his lips, "Suck Uke." he looked at me confused but takes my fingers into the hot cavern that is his mouth. He licks them and sucks them happily, covering them in saliva. When I deem them ready I remove them from his mouth, dripping with saliva and I smile as he wines from the loss.

I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Don't worry my dear brother. You will soon feel quite amazing, but it might hurt a little at first." He nods and I nip at his ear lobe. I position him and myself: his legs resting on my shoulders. I stuck one finger inside of him and he gasps at the pain. I tell him it will soon turn to pleasure. He nods and I stick the second one in receiving a whine, but he bits his lip and nods. I scissor him for a minute or two then stick in the third and finally finger. No noise came from him so I look at his face: it was covered in discomfort, and he was biting his lip. His body was so tense, "Relax Kao. It will feel better." he slowly relaxes and when he finally did I pushed my figures deep inside and he moans quietly.

I keep wiggling them, earning moans and whimpers. I prod against a place and Kao moans loudly, "Oh God~ right there Hika~! Right there damn it~" I prod there again and he wiggles and moans with pleasure. I remove my figures and he wines disapprovingly. I smiles and say, "Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you now." He moans at the thought, and I bite my lip. I position at the right angle so that I will hit that sweet spot of his that will be sure to make him cum. I slowly push in and he tenses, so I stop and comfort him till he relaxed and I kept pushing in. When I get all the way in, I stop and wait. He nodded and gasps out, "oh-ok..."

I start to move my hips slowly at first, moving in and out at a steady pace until Kaoru thrusts up roughly, "Hika," he moans, "f-faster, and h-harder! Hika~" I thrust faster and harder, I earned several moans and whimpers of pleasure. I softly moan his name, "Kao~" I finally hit his prostate and he screams, "Hika~ again! Again!" I kept hitting that same spot, over and over again. He moaned and screamed, not caring it anyone heard. I grabbed his hard on and started pupping my hand up and down. I was close to my climax and I knew that he must be close.

We both moan at the same time, "I'm goanna..." neither of us finish as we cum at the same time. His covering our chest and mine filling his body. We ride out our climax and I drop, my arms going weak, into his chest. I start to suck on his neck, wanting to leave my mark on him as well. When I pull away, from his neck it is there. A beautiful purplish black mark. He pants out, "Rule Two is done..." I look at him curiously, panting out, "What" he smiles that uke smile again, "Claim what's yours. I think that is what you just did. And Hikaru?" I smiles, "yes Kaoru, my lover?" he sighs, sounding a bit confused, "what is a Uke?" I pull out of him and laugh. I roll off of him and pull him closer. I answer with a smile, "It means you're the bottom. ~" he blushed a deep red his eyelids growing heavy and he drifted off to sleep. I hug him close to me and let sleep take my body. I think to myself, yes. Rule Two:_Claim what's yours _is done_._

* * *

Hey, this is my first lemon but it will not be my last. So tell me how I did. NO FLAMES OR I WILL BURY YOU ALIVE! So I want to again thank Kit of Love and Yaoi, she edited this chapter. She also wrote the first chapter by which I edited it. We will continuously work on this and I get enough Reviews I will think about putting up a new chapter. And any ideas are welcome as long as they are not stupid and I will discuss them with my partner in Yaoi Crime. :) Don't say shit about errors cause no one is perfect so don't act like a know it all, perfect bitch ok?


	3. Protect Him with Your Life

HEY HEY HEY accueillir de nouveau à moi! So Whistler, Canada is being a great place as always but life is getting boring! i'm grounded and No Hockey! *throws hockey puck at wall* oops!TERREYN! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! **"STOP BREAKING STUFF! I DON'T EVEN PLAY HOCKEY ANYMORE!" ***sigh* oh well. it's really late/early. two o'clock in the morning and i just edited it. thank you Kit of Love and Yaoi for writing this amazing chapter. to the readers, READ REVEIW FAVORITE FOLLOW! merci! *cries softly* i wanna play hockey...

* * *

It has been two weeks since we first had Sex, and we have had it again some many times after. One Wednesday, I didn't even get out of bed, because of how sore I was. Hikaru gave me my favorite flowers again and hand fed me my favorite chocolate kisses after stealing some of them.

* * *

It was Monday again, and we had just left our limo hand and hand. I was laughing as Hikaru was talking about what prank we should do on our lord. Hikaru was carrying our bag with his other hand, had it thrown over his shoulder.

As we are about to walk into the build, someone was walking the down the stair looking very confused. I stopped Hikaru from pulling us past him, "Can I help you sir?" Even though he is the high school uniform, I did not know if his name, he doesn't look familiar.

He turns to look at us, "Yes, I am lost; I do not know where my classroom is, because today is my first day here."

I blink at him, "Well then i think that we can help. What is your classroom number?" I asked as I pulled Hikaru with me so as to get closer to the boy, "I am Kaoru, and this Hikaru," I said when we are closer to him.

"I am Juliet, I know it' is a girl name, but I like going by it." He said as he held out his hand and blushing, I shake his hand, and then retake Hikaru's hand. He told his room number.

"I know what you mean, do not worry I won't make fun of you, but I cannot say anything about Hikaru." I said as I started to lead him to his room, which he shares with us "We have the same class; I know that desk in front of me just opened, so you might be sitting in front of me." Juliet looked surprised but nodded.

"Would you happen to know if there is a cooking club here?" Juliet asked just as we passed a guy, who knocked into Juliet, and the other boy almost fell onto me. Hikaru react faster than I thought he could and saved him front falling and sqishing me flat.

The guy turned around and saved Juliet as well, he blinked in loving awe, "What a beautiful face you have, you must have a lovely body to match. My name is Romeo."

"My name is Juliet," He shyly answered. Romeo gently pulled him back up into a standing position, his arms still lightly placed on his arms.

"Why have I never seen you around Juliet," Romeo asked, as Hikaru gently entangled our hands and lead us to our class room.

* * *

"You saved me from getting hurt, Hikaru," I said as we went into the room and he lead me to the window and sat me down with him standing between my legs.

"Of course, I will always save you. It was fate i guess, we helped Juliet and Romeo meet." He kissed me, and we made out till four minutes before classes started, and our fellow students started to come in. When Hikaru was pulling me to my seat, Romeo had dropped Juliet off, and Juliet was blushing. He sat in front of me.

"Hello Juliet, sorry we left you but we thought that you and Romeo would like to be alone." I said as Hikaru took his seat.

"It is alright," He said was he looked at me, "I got to meet my Romeo," He said dreamily. I got out my pencil and started to write down the eleven rules. My pencil still had the pumpkin on it. It made me smile, because it was from Hikaru.

I give Juliet the rules, "Give these to Romeo, tell him that if he wants to date he as to follow these rules. The Cooking Club meets every day at four. The Drama Club meets every day at five, if you are going to date Romeo you will have to know that. I am in the Host Club that meets right after school ends, for hosting we go into five sometimes six." I told him as he nods and looks over the rules I give him.

"These are smart rules thank you for them." He says while smiling at me.

* * *

We are half away through classes when the whole building started to shake, Hikaru dove for me, and was using his arms to cover my head, with both my hand already over my head. We are sitting under my desk. I look up when the shaking stops. A few minutes later, the classroom door slams open, Romeo panting for his breath and he runs to Juliet checking him over, "Are you alright my Juliet," Juliet nods and blush, as Romeo keeps checking him.

I look over as Hikaru begins checking me over, kissing me on the lips, every time something came out fine. I smile at him, and start to do the same once he saw I fine.

The teacher came out of her daze and orders us all out of the building just when I was checking Hikaru over.

We lead the way out of the build with Juliet and Romeo behind us. Once we got outside the class spilt up to talk with their friends has we head over the host club. I grad Juliet free head and lead him over to the host club.

"My lord, meet Juliet and Romeo," Tamaki looked back and forth even though I showed him with my hand who was who.

"Your names are really Romeo and Juliet," He asked as they nod their head. Tamaki drag one of Romeo's hand and Kyoya's hand and drag them off to talk about something.

I looked up at Hikaru, and kissed him, "Thank you for saving my life." I said when I pulled away.

"I will protect you with my life," He said, check off rule three: _Protect them with your life. "_By the way if Romeo every does something like that again, I will kill him." I laugh as I remember Romeo had almost hurt me, when he knocked into Juliet.

I kissed him again. My life really couldn't get any better. But doesn't that mean it can get worse, right. i shook my head at the thought as i felt Hikaru softly kiss my lips. i smile, yep, a perfect life.

* * *

YAY! YOU'VE MADE IT TOO CHAPTER THREE! merci de lire. you have made me so happy. and thank you Black Star's Wife for being Our (LaneeKai4 and Kit of Love and Yaoi) faithful follower even though i have made you wait so long. heehee. J'ai vous adore tant de. Kit of Love and Yaoi wrote this chapter and i edited it! don't forget to check out her other fanfictions! PLEASE REVEIW SO THAT I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL AND IF YU HAVE A REQUEST MY CO-WRITER AND I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! OH AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! LOVE YOU GUYS! vous adore. if you ask nicely i will put up the next chapter! and i am again so sorry for the long wait!


End file.
